Falling Faster
by Hypo'Lana
Summary: A horrible event causes Sam's life to take a turn for the worst, but Freddie does something drastic in an attempt to stop things from getting even worse. He...marries her. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea popped into my head so, tell me what you think!**

**I don't own iCarly. I promise. **

"Sam!" She heard him call her name over and over and quickened her pace hoping to get away. His shouts got louder as he got closer to her. She felt him grab her arm stopping her from going any further.

"Sam listen to me, please." He begged. He held her by the wrist. She tried to pull away from him but, his hold was too strong.

"Let go of me now." She said through clenched teeth trying to uncurl his finger from her arm with her free hand but, failing miserably.

"Sam stop it. Just listen." He said trying to reason with her.

"No! I don't want to listen to you I don't want to listen to anything anyone has to say." She shouted at him still thrashing her arms struggling in his grasp. He's hand was still wrapped firmly around her arm stopping her from running. Any other time she would've easily been able to pull herself out of Freddie's grasp. She'd always been stronger than him but, today she was weaker.

"Please Sam. Running away isn't going to help, trust me." He said. He was dangerously close to her now. She could feel his hot breath on her cold skin.

"I…I don't care. Just leave me alone Freddie." She could feel the tears running down her face mixing with the rain. She pushed him with her free hand desperately trying to get away.

"Fine," Freddie said letting go of her. "I've let go now, go on Sam where are you going to go?" He challenged.

She furiously wiped the escaping tears away staring straight a Freddie.

"Go on tell me Sam where are you going to go?" He asked again pressing her for an answer. "You don't have anywhere else to go Sam so, just come with me." He held his hand out apprehensively waiting to see if she'd take it.

"Please?" He added his hand still outstretched towards the blond.

"No I…I'm not going their. I'm not. Y…you haven't seen it. You don't know what it's like." He voice was croaky. Freddie could barely hear her from the rain that was falling hard.

He slowly walked closer to her.

"Sam we're all there with you, I promise." He said hoping to convince her.

"Will you come?" He asked her.

He watched her as she seemed to be contemplating over the choices she had. She frowned and Freddie guessed she must have realised she really didn't have any other choices.

"Promise you won't take me back there." She said quietly.

"I…" He didn't know what to say to her. How could he not take her back there? It was where she needed to be right now. There were so many things that needed to be sorted out and all of them things needed Sam to be there. All of them things involved Sam more than anything.

"Promise me or I…I won't come."

Freddie sighed. He didn't want to lie to her but, he had to.

"I…I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly was trying to focus all her attention on what the social worker was telling her right now but, she couldn't help letting worrying about Sam and whether Freddie had found her.

"She has 3 options she could go live with another member of family. Am I right in saying she has a father?" The social worker asked.

Spencer looked to Carly. He was sure Carly would know.

"Err…Yeah but, she doesn't even know who her father is." Carly said "He left when Sam was born."

"Well the only options that are left are foster care and…"

"No wait, Sam can stay with us right?" Carly asked the social worker. She wasn't about to let her best friend be put into foster care when she could have a perfectly stable home with herself and Spencer.

"Well yeah I think so." Spencer said looking towards the social worker for an answer. Sam was like a little sister to him. She was just as important to him as Carly was.

"Mr Shay I don't think that would work. You're already a guardian for Carly here we can't let you be Samantha's guardian too unless you want to adopt her, but the chances of that happening are poor seen as though you're already a guardian for an under 21 year old." The social worker said looking down at Spencer and Carly through her thin rimmed specs.

"B…but then where's Sam going to stay?" Carly asked looking back and forth from Spencer to the Social Worker demanding an answer.

"Well it seems like she only has the one choice left if she chooses she doesn't want to go into foster care."

"And…" Carly prompted.

"Marriage." The social worker stated simply.

"What!" Carly and Spencer shouted simultaneously.

"She's of a legal age to be married and if she gets married before this Thursday she won't need to be put into foster care."

"That's…that's ridiculous theirs no way she's going to agree to that. And who is she supposed to find to marry in the space of 2 days?"

"That's for Samantha to choose, but here's my number." She said handing it to Spencer. "When she'd made a choice I need to be contacted as soon as possible. The choice needs to be made within two days and for those two days she's welcome to stay with you."

Spencer nodded whilst Carly stood stunned.

"Thank you." He said

"Maybe she has a friend or something that would be willing to help a friend in need." The social worker said before leaving.

Yeah Carly thought maybe she did have a friend that was willing to help a friend in need. She thought over it for a moment until a certain Freddie Benson seemed to come to mind.

It was worth a shot wasn't it?

**Think I should carry it on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the awesomeness of your reviews!! **

**Seriously I was shocked that you guys like the idea, because I don't think it's an idea that's really been done here. **

**Thanks again – hope you like it!**

Sam stared stonily at the run down house in front of her, her run down house. Luckily, the two police cars that were parked outside before were gone, so Sam wouldn't have to be interviewed again, but the black mini cooper in the drive was still parked there showing the social worker Sam had been forced to speak to before was still there.

"You promised." She said quietly startling Freddie.

"I'm sorry." Freddie sighed. It was all he managed to say. He waited a moment, but Sam completely ignored him. The stony expression was still on her face. He got out of the car and walked over to her side opening the door for her.

"Come on Sam, please." Again he received no response from her.

"Carly and Spencer are both inside." Freddie said hoping to catch Sam's attention. She seemed to become more responsive at the mention of her best friends name.

She was about to get out of the car, but then stopped, looking up at him.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me like you did before?" She asked a harsh edge to her words.

Freddie looked down not meeting her gaze. She got out of the car and Freddie shut the door leading the way to the front door.

Sam trudged behind him. He kept glancing back at her every few seconds in case she decided to run away, but the thought didn't seem to even cross her mind from what Freddie could see. He was about to open the door when it flew open revealing a tall woman with limp blond hair and thin black rimmed specs. Freddie turned to Sam and instantly he saw anger boil up inside her. He looked back at the lady and realised why the blond was angry. The ladies pitiful eyes were on Sam. There was nothing worse to Sam than a pity stare.

"Excuse us." Freddie said quickly and politely before Sam could lash out at the woman. He took Sam's hand and walked through the door carefully manoeuvring as to keep Sam as further away from the woman as possible.

He couldn't help but notice the small smile the woman gave as she looked down at Freddie and Sam's hand and back up at him. Sam seemed to have noticed too as she scowled at the woman, before slamming the door in her face.

"That's why I didn't want to come." She said just loud enough for Freddie to hear. She dropped his hand and made her way up the stairs. Freddie heard the door to what he presumed to be Sam's room slam signalling she'd entered and she probably wasn't coming out of there anytime soon.

* * *

"Sam? It's me Carly. I can come in, right?" Carly said knocking on the door.

There was no response from Sam. Carly contemplated just walking straight in, but that probably wouldn't go down well with her friend at the moment. She knocked again.

_Knock_

No response.

_Knock_

No response yet again.

_Knock _

This time Carly heard shuffling footsteps. She waited and watched the door knob twist as it opened. Sam stood at the door she moved out of the way, a sign for Carly to come through.

"I didn't hear the first time." Sam said quietly, but Carly heard the tears thick in her voice.

"It's fine." Carly responded as Sam went to go and sit at the edge of the bed in the corner of the small room. Carly followed her dodging the various sweet wrappers and clothes on the floor. She sat beside her. The room was filled with silence the only sound was Sam's occasional sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Carly said breaking the silence. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and listened as the room was now filled with the sound of Sam's sobs.

"I…I knew she wasn't happy, but I just ignored it. She…she always pretended th…that she was fine around me, but I knew better. I… I just left her though. I ignored it all, b…because I desperately wanted it to be ok. It's…it's all my fault." Sam said through sobs, her voice trembling.

"Sam don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault everyone knows that. You can't blame yourself. None of it was because of you, none of it." Carly said firmly. She couldn't help but let a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. She'd never seen Sam in such a state, never. Sam had always been so strong, but Carly knew deep down, under her hard exterior that Sam was sensitive, fragile even.

"But, I… I didn't do anything to help her."

"Sam believe me there was nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself, please."

Carly held her friend silently comforting her. Sam's sobs slowly subsided and she pulled away from Carly. Carly wiped her eyes as did Sam and the two girls sat quietly, until again, Carly broke the silence.

"Sam, I know you probably don't want to think about this know, but know that your mum's…" Carly stuttered trying to bring herself to say it, but she couldn't.

"…your mum's…gone you need somewhere to live." She looked up at the blond who nodded as if telling her friend to carry on.

"Spencer and I talked to the social worker that came round. She was saying that, well she said that… I mean you know me and Spencer would definitely let you live with us, but she said…" Carly didn't know how to break the news to Sam so it didn't sound as daunting as 'You need to get married before tomorrow preferably to Freddie.'

"What Carls? Just say it." Sam said wondering what else could be so bad.

Carly took a deep breath.

"The social worker lady said that you couldn't stay with me and Spence because Spencer's already a guardian for an under 18 – me obviously and then I said what that's crazy and she said no it's true so she said you'd have to go into foster care but I said you couldn't and then she said their was another option and I know it's ridiculous but you've got no other choice she said that you could somehow get married before tomorrow then you could do what you wanted and me and Spencer both thought if possible you could marry Freddie." Carly speed talked, gasping for air when she'd finished.

Sam was stunned at Carly's outburst. She sat silently letting all the information that had just been thrown at her sink in before speaking.

"What the hell, are you out of your mind?!" She asked outraged.

"Sam I knew you'd be like this, but it's the only option you have…" Carly started, but Sam interrupted her.

"No, I can't get married and I most definitely cannot marry Freddie!" She said furiously shaking her head.

"Sam I know its crazy but,"

"Yeah you can say that again."

"Sam you have to, otherwise you'll end up in Foster care in god knows where."

"Carly, I can't believe you thought I'd seriously consider this." Sam said standing up her arms flung out in front of her exasperated.

"Well I thought _you_ had enough common sense to consider it." Carly said standing up as well to face the infuriated blond that was Sam Puckett.

"I have enough common sense to know that this is stupid crazy and that-"

"No Sam you're being stubborn that's it. You're just being your stubborn self. Why can't you just accept the fact that this is a good idea that you're going to have to consider unless you want to end up in a foster home full of angry kids half way across Canada?!" Carly said pointing an accusing finger at Sam.

"Well it would be whole lot better that to end up married at 16 to Fredward Benson."

"Oh don't give me that," Carly said scornfully. "I of all people know that you've been secretly crushing on Freddie for months." Carly said smirking; knowing that she finally had something that could make Sam actually agree to the idea.

Sam's mouth hung agape in shock.

"I…I told you that in confidence, not so that you could hold it over me."

Carly sighed.

"Sam I'm not trying to hold it over you I'm just trying to make you see that you have to go through with this."

Sam sat on the edge of her bed again her arms crossed sulkily. Carly sat beside her.

"Does Freddie know?" She asked.

"Spencer's speaking to him right now, and seen as though we didn't hear any shouting and screaming like they probably heard just know, I think he's agreed." Carly said.

"He wouldn't agree and what about his nut job mother she wouldn't let him."

"I don't know, when we told her about…you know everything she was really upset she even came here to see you when you ran off. She was the one that thought Freddie should go and find you."

Sam flopped back onto the bed.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"It needs to happen by tomorrow, so you better decide fast." Carly said hoping Sam would agree.

She waited for an answer and Sam finally spoke up.

"No."

* * *

It was nearly 6.00pm and Sam was positioned lazily on the Shay's couch her arms sprawled out, one hand safely holding the TV remote.

"Um Sam, here," Carly said handing Sam a couple of folded sheets of paper.

Sam picked up the papers and glanced down at them.

"What are they?"

"Y…you need to sign this bit." Carly said pointing at the dotted line on the paper.

"Kay, what is it?" Sam asked idly.

"Oh just you know just for proof that… that um you're who you say you are." Carly said nervously. She quickly turned to Spencer a panicked look on her face. He just gave her a small smile and nodded at her to carry on.

"Done." Sam said handing the papers back to Carly.

"Thanks, know remember I told you we had to meet with the social worker, so we need to get ready come on."

"I am ready. I don't need to play dress up just to see that nub of a woman." Sam said flicking through the channels.

"Come on. You need to make a good impression." Carly said dragging her off the couch. "…Even though you already made a bad impression pouncing on her earlier." Carly muttered

Sam groaned, but peeled herself from the couch anyway and allowed Carly to drag her up the stairs.

* * *

"I still don't think this was necessary at all." Sam said from the back seat of the car.

Carly and Sam were both wearing dresses. They weren't too fancy, but they were still dresses and to Sam dresses were not normal. Sam had a tight white strapless dress that went just above the knee, hugging her curves in the right places, as Carly called it. Sam preferred the term hoochie even though she was maybe over exaggerating a little. The dress did look kind of nice with her long blond curls and the thin black head band matching the black silky strip of material just under Sam's bust, which according to her was on show just a tad too much. The thing that was really bothering her was the black high heels Carly had insisted she wore. They had to be about six inches and the diamante detail was already digging into Sam's foot.

"We're here." Spencer said hopping out of the car. Speaking of Spencer another crazy thing Sam noticed was that he was wearing a suit, a formal suit that actually fit him.

Sam shrugged it off and got out of the car following a rather jumpy Carly and Spencer. They both seemed very anxious about something.

Sam followed them through the big chestnut coloured doors and instantly she came face to face with the inside of a church. How could she have not seen this coming? Freddie was stood at the front in a tux, a panicky expression on his face. Mrs Benson was also at the front in a lilac skirt and matching top. Heck, even Gibby was at the front all suited up. Sam looked at Carly and Spencer. She was furious, but more than anything she was furious at herself for letting this happen right under her nose. How could she have missed it? Signing the papers for proof, they weren't proof they were the marriage papers.

She was marrying Freddork Benson. Technically she was _already_ married to Freddork Benson.

**So I don't think speed talked is a word, but I didn't know how else to describe Carly's fast talking haha. **

**Did any of you guys get the fact that Carly was making Sam sign the marriage papers? Oh and before I forget I know in the last chapter I said Sam had two days to get married I kind of changed it, so she had to get married before the next day. **

**Reviews would be amazing – I really love them!**

**And just so you know my updates are gunna be weird – lets just say you could get an update in 3 weeks or in 3 days, but I promise they won't be after weeks and weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy!!**

**I'm here with the third chapter!!**

**A special thankyou to every single reviewer - You guys are beyond cool haha!**

**And now a special sorry to scifichick07. I know i promised you that this chapter would be up errr lets just say quite a bit ago *bows head in shame* but i had a lot of things come up with school and everything, even though the chapter was half written and then i had to send it to my beta (who is awesome btw. Just saying. And a thanks to her too.) and so it kinda took a long time, so sorry hun. **

**Almost forgot the disclaimer *gasp* i know how bad is that. **

**I do not own iCarly - i'm still pretty sure it's all Dan Schneiders (who is also awesome btw.) I could even bet you £500 or dollars whatever suits you that he in fact does still own iCarly and i haven't taken it from him, because i'm nice like that :)**

"Are the two of you ready now, Samantha, Freddie?" The pastor asked, completely unaware of the drama that was to ensue at that moment.

"No, no, no, no way! We're not ready, because this isn't happening!" Sam shouted.

"Sam…" Carly started.

"Don't you Sam me," She said in frustration "Carly, how could you do this? You…you're supposed to be my friend, my _best_ friend and you…you do all _this_" Sam gestured wildly, betrayed, "behind my back."

"Sam it's not like that, I…" Carly started again desperately, but Sam wasn't interested in the least bit.

"You!" Sam said turning to an uneasy Spencer. "You were in on it too."

"All of you!" She said looking around the small local church, until her eyes locked on Freddie, who had moved closer too Sam, but was still a good few metres away from her. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze at all costs.

"…And you." She said menacingly pointing a threatening finger at Freddie. Her glare was enough to burn a hole right through him. He slowly lifted his head to come face to face with a livid Sam. The next thing he saw was a flail of limbs and wild blond hair charging towards him. He lifted his arms to cover his face as a last act of defence, before Sam lunged at him.

Sam could hear various shouts and felt countless people attempt to drag her off of Freddie, who she had now pushed to the ground. She couldn't even see where she was punching and scratching, as the tears rapidly blurred her vision, but she kept going taking every last bit of her anger, betrayal and sadness out on the boy who was now legally her husband.

As she reached back for a clear shot in the face when she was forcefully pulled back by Spencer.

"Let me go, get off." She struggled in his grasp, but Spencer still had a tight hold on her.

"T…tell me you're not going t…to lunge at Freddie again or m…me and I'll let go." Spencer said his voice shaking. He seemed to be absolutely terrified of the small blond girl still thrashing in his hold.

"J…just l…let go!" Sam panted.

"Sam just say it!" Carly shouted.

"Fine!" Sam screamed "I won't kill him or you!"

Spencer quickly released Sam and cowered behind Mrs Benson who was seeing to Freddie. Her giant first aid box/ambulance seemed to have made its way onto the scene too.

Carly held Sam's arm stopping her from doing any more damage to Freddie.

"Mrs Puckett I suggest you stop this charade right now and get to the front of this church to do what you came here to do." The social worker said moving towards Sam.

"I didn't come here to do this and I won't, I won't."

"You agreed to this," her social worker said pulling out papers from a large envelope.

"We have your signature right here." She said showing the papers to Sam.

"But," Sam began.

"Did you sign this?" She asked.

"I…they tricked me I didn't-"

"Did you or didn't you sign this?" She persisted.

"I…Carly tell her." Sam said turning to Carly.

"Sam I'm sorry." Carly sighed.

"What, no! Carls, come on. You know that-"

"I need you to answer my question Mrs Puckett. Is this your signature?" She asked again looking down at a defeated Sam.

Sam looked at Carly whose hand was still on her arm restraining her. She pulled away from her with a scowl and nodded at the social worker.

"Well then are you going to marry this boy?" She asked, pointing at Freddie who had managed to stop his mum fussing over him. He looked at Sam begging her to say yes with his eyes.

"N-" But before Sam could finish Freddie spoke.

"Yes she will." He said determinedly. He walked over to Sam, took hold of her hand and half walked half dragged her to the front of the church.

"No, I can't, let go of me!" She protested trying to pull her hand away from his.

Freddie stopped, but still kept his hold on Sam.

"Listen," He said looking her straight in the eye for the first time since she stepped into the church.

"You have to do this Sam, it's the only way. We all know you don't want to end up in a foster home. This is the only way you'll be able to stay here with Carly and Spencer…and me." He added quietly.

"Just stop all this and let's just get on with it." Freddie's words were so quiet Sam was the only one who could hear him.

She just looked at him for a moment as she silently tried to weigh out the consequences, but her mind was going blank and she couldn't think straight. All she could do was try to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second to really think. Regret was printed boldly in her head. If she went along with this Freddie was sure to regret it later, maybe even she'd regret it. She couldn't let that happen. What if one day he woke up and decided everything was a mistake. He'd get rid of her no doubt, just get a divorce and dump her somewhere.

Almost as if he'd heard her thoughts Freddie spoke.

"I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. Please?"

The social worker walked over to the two.

"Have you made your decision?" She asked for the final time.

Freddie looked hopefully at Sam again.

"Yeah," She said her voice hoarse as she was trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

"And…?"

She took a last glance at Freddie and felt him squeeze her fingers. She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Yes," She whispered despite the voice in the back of her head that begged her to say no. She had weighed the consequences and this definitely wasn't the way to go, but she still agreed, although she was almost certain one day one of them was definitely going to regret it.

* * *

The whole ceremony was a blur to Sam. She seemed to be in a daze or some kind of day dream until she felt someone give her a small nudge.

"Sam?"

"Huh? What?"

She turned to Freddie and then realised she was in fact in front of the pastor who was there marrying the two. The whole church was silent until the pastor spoke up again.

"Do you Samantha Puckett take thee Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Uh…" Was all she managed to say. She took a quick look at Freddie.

"Sam, y…you have to say I do." He whispered.

Sam heard him, but she didn't speak.

"Sam, come on." Freddie whispered again.

She still remained silent. Freddie looked up at the pastor not knowing what else to do.

The pastor gave a small cough hoping to attract 'the bride's' attention, but Sam was still ignoring everything around her.

"Err, do you Samantha Pu-" The pastor started again, but this time he was stopped by Sam.

"I don't need you to say it again." She said scowling.

"Well…" He urged.

She sighed before mumbling an 'I do', just loud enough for the pastor and Freddie to hear.

Sam's eyes widened as the next thing she heard was "You may now kiss the bride."

She dared to sneak a glance at Freddie who seemed just as panicked as she did, but he on the other hand wasn't afraid to show it. His cheeks had a red tinge to them and he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Uh…we, I… I think," He stuttered.

"We're cutting that out." Sam said blatantly. Freddie seem to let out a sigh of relief probably at the thought of what Sam would do to him if he tried to kiss her right there, but a part of him was still a bit disappointed that she hadn't really even given him a chance to do it.

"In that case, I know pronounce you man and wife." The pastor finished.

Freddie turned to look at Sam giving her a small smile, which she returned with a glare. He awkwardly put a slightly shaking hand out in front of him offering it to Sam. Sam gave Freddie's hand one look swatted it away and then walked out of the church, Carly hurrying behind her.

* * *

It seemed like everyone seemed to be in on this apart from Sam. Everyone seemed to know that Sam would finally cave, because everything was set up so well.

She currently stood in the doorway of Freddie's bedroom. Where Freddie's double bed, which once stood alone, was now sandwiched between a huge wardrobe with a full sized mirror and many built in drawers, and a single bed. A suitcase labelled 'Essentials' was stood upright leaning against the single bed. On the floor beside Freddie's desk was Sam's school bag and on the desk were her few school books as she normally left many of them forgotten in the back of her locker. On the small cabinet in the corner of the room was Sam's mini fridge. She even noticed the small changes like that lock that had been fitted on Freddie's, or now Sam and Freddie's, bathroom.

"Err you should go in quick. I only just convinced my mom that we'd be fine getting to bed on our own." Freddie said, but Sam didn't budge.

"And if you don't hurry up she'll be upstairs soon checking if you brushed your teeth 30 brushes on each tooth and what not." He added with an uncomfortable chuckle.

They both walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment, Sam still staring at all her things which seemed to have miraculously appeared here in Freddie's bedroom.

"Err I think your pyjamas will be in the wardrobe – Carly and my mom sorted it all out for you earlier." Freddie said, gathering his things.

Sam walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She could tell straight away that it had been organised by Carly and Mrs Benson. On one side, neatly hung up, were all Freddie's tops and shirts and then below were his jeans and pants. There were two drawers, which Sam assumed were socks and boxers and things. She turned to her much larger side of the wardrobe and saw that her things had been neatly colour coded and hung up, winter clothes on one side, summer on the other. Underneath, jeans, shorts, skirts and leggings had been stacked nicely and again colour coordinated. On the right were two drawers, one filled with underwear and the other with socks, belts and tights, and when she thought there couldn't be any more she opened up a drawer with all her shoes lined up neatly next to each other. She stood rifling through the various items and drawers looking for her pyjamas.

She finally found them and turned to see Freddie looking at her.

"You can change in here and I'll go in the bathroom, 'kay?" He asked.

Sam just gave a small nod to show him that she'd acknowledged him and then waited for him to leave, so she could change. He walked into the bathroom and Sam started changing, she was just about to put on her girly cow pyjama top when Freddie's voice came from the bathroom.

"Are you done? Can I come in?" He asked.

Sam had to speak to him now. It was either that or he walked in on her in only a pair of pink striped shorts and a bra.

"No, wait." She called quickly pulling on her t-shirt.

"Done." She said, almost immediately Freddie walked in with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yur toof brush ish ready in the bafroom." He said pointing to the bathroom.

"I'm sure you could have said that after you spat the toothpaste out of your mouth." Sam said, walking towards the bathroom. She waited a few seconds for Freddie to finish and then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam grabbed her brush off of the small chrome container it was placed in. She took Freddie's sugar-free extra-whitening non-toxin all-natural and organic recyclable-tube toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She studied his gleaming bathroom, before rinsing her mouth and walking towards the door. She opened it to see only the small lamp in the corner of the room on illuminating Freddie's face.

"You can have the double bed and yeah, I know it's only 9.00pm, but mom's rules." He laughed at the look of shock on Sam's face.

"Don't worry just pretend to be asleep when she checks in, which should be in about 3 minutes." He said checking his watch. "And then you can get up if you want, but you can't go anywhere else in the house. She puts the alarm on."

"Crazy." Sam muttered before walking to what she guessed was her bed now and climbing in.

"'Night." Freddie said before turning out the lamp.

"...And I'm sorry about doing all this behind your back."

**Yeah, so the second half of this chapter i didn't really love, but you know...i didn't really want to give you just the first half and i'd already re-wrote the second bit a billion and 1 times.**

**Reviews make me so hyperly happy!! And i know you guys are just great at giving them too! You proved that to me on the last chapter, man i was shocked by them all, but veryyyy happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next one!**

**Thanks sooooooooooooooo much to my reviewers - Hope you like and special thanks to my Beta PamplemousseRose (i think i got her pen name right haha.) **

**Disclaimer - How many times do i have to say this - normally i'm a very patient person (Pssshh yeah right!) but this is getting rather annoying. I'm sure you're all clever ebough to guess whether i own iCarly or not. **

**Oh and RIP Micheal Jackson. And Happy Birthday Jennette Mccudy! **

Sam lay quietly on the bed trying not to let her anger get the better of her, but since when had she kept anger bottled up inside? And she was not going to start now.

She threw the covers off of herself and jumped out of bed.

"You're sorry." She spat.

Freddie sat upright a little alarmed by Sam's sudden outburst. He too threw the covers off of himself and attempted to stand up, but Sam towered over him.

"That's all you can say, sorry. Well sorry isn't enough Benson. Sorry definitely does not cut it. You…you trick me into marrying you and then think you can just say sorry and everything will be fine?!"

It was usually amazing how such a small girl could frighten Freddie to such an extent, but today he wasn't going to take it. He'd been through enough for one day and he wasn't going to be the victim of Sam's violent outbreaks again.

"Yes Sam all I'm going to say is sorry, because-"

"Oh shut up! Like I said I don't want to hear a sorry from you and I-"

"Sam just stop for…" He started as a pretty poor effort to calm her down.

"No! Why should I? Why should I even let you tell me what to do?!"

"…Because I'm your husband." Freddie mumbled.

Sam stopped for a minute. She glared at a terrified Freddie.

"What did you just say?" She asked her voice menacingly quiet.

"I…I said…" Freddie racked his brains for an answer and then the anger came to him all at once.

"I said because I'm your husband. That's why you should listen to me. I'm your freaking husband Sam and I know you don't like hearing that, but it's the truth. And you keep screaming at me, but you're lucky you got someone like me, because I guarantee if it was any other guy they'd…they'd…"

"I'm lucky – yeah right and they'd what?" She asked.

Freddie couldn't believe that he was saying this. Something he'd been privately thinking about and trying as best he could to put it to the back of his mind and he goes and says it. Not that he'd already said it, but he nearly did and if he knew Sam (which he did) she would demand an answer until he gave her one and Freddie knew he couldn't make up an excuse now.

"They'd you know. I meant it's like they'd – okay, swear you won't break my leg when I say this?" He asked "…or any type of physical harm." He added quickly. Just because she promised she wouldn't break his leg didn't mean she couldn't break his arm.

Sam hesitated. "So that means it's going to be something stupid and I'm going to want to break your leg?"

"Sam!" He whined.

"Ok I… I promise."

"Well technically it's…" Freddie gulped. "It's your…our w…wedding night-"

"Benson!" Sam said her teeth clenched.

"You promised." He said moving a few steps away from her, which wasn't any use as she just followed him.

"Spit it out!"

"Well, if it was another guy, what would they, err…do..? I mean what newly-weds do on…on their wedding night?" Freddie asked quietly.

He thought Sam was pretty quick to catch onto things, but obviously not in this case.

"Ugh! Do you need me to spell it out for you?!"

"Well your clues aren't very good, so yeah."

"Fine S – E… okay, no I'm not going to spell it out. You should figure it out for yourself." Freddie said frantically shaking his head.

"Look Freddork you tell me right now or else." She threatened.

"It's what you're supposed to do on your wedding night." Freddie said nodding his head in the direction of the double bed.

"Wha…oh." Sam said looking from the bed to Freddie and back again until her face started to once again twist in anger.

"I can't believe you." She started pointing her finger at Freddie.

"You can't believe me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I can't believe you! My mom just died and…and I was tricked into marrying you and…and you're thinking about se-" She said outraged.

"I was not thinking about…s…that." Freddie said turning an odd shade of red.

"Yes you were!" Sam accused.

"That's why you're brought the whole subject up. And you're not even man enough to say it let alone do it!"

Freddie could feel himself blushing, but the embarrassment that was quickly taking over him turned into anger.

"I wasn't planning on doing it…especially with you!" He spat.

Sam winced at his words, but quickly recovered.

Sam scoffed, "Well don't you worry, because I would never do anything like that with the likes of you!"

"…because you'd be too scared." He shot back.

"What would I have to be scared of?!"

"You'd be way too embarrassed to even take your top off and don't even pretend like you wouldn't." He said not knowing where all this was coming from, but of course she'd be embarrassed wouldn't she? He knew he would.

"No I would not!" She lied. She knew she'd be mortified and even self-conscious, but she wasn't about to admit that to Freddie Benson.

"Prove it." Freddie said simply. He didn't know what was making him say this but he knew it was about to get way out of control as soon as the words escaped his lips.

Sam's eyes went wide and her mouth opened then shut again, as she stared at a smirking Freddie. She couldn't back down now. She would never back down, especially when Freddie was involved. Losing a bet and chickening out of a dare were two things that Sam Puckett definitely did not do.

"Fine, I will." She said smirking, trying to not only convince Freddie but herself too.

"You're serious?" Freddie asked doubtfully.

She nodded her head

"Why? You're scared now? You thought I wouldn't do it didn't you."

"I… I thought you were too chicken, but fine go on then. I dare you."

At this point a million doubts ran through Sam's mind at full speed, but she tried her hardest to push them away and instead looked at Freddie's obnoxious smirk and she felt a sudden determination.

"F…fine. T…turn around then." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

Freddie did as he was told. The fear was now taking over him and he could only imagine how scared Sam would be right now, but she was the one that said she'd do it. She could've just said no, Freddie thought trying to convince himself that this was in no way his fault. He fidgeted with his thumbs for a few minutes waiting for Sam. He started to become nervous. What if she actually did it? Where would he look? He was pulled out of his anxious thoughts by Sam's quivering voice.

"I…I c…can't." She whispered.

Freddie slowly turned around to see a trembling Sam standing in just her shorts. She'd taken her top off, but was clutching it tightly covering her chest.

The guilt hit Freddie instantly. It was his fault she was stood there so helplessly. He walked over to her.

"Sam I… I 'm so sorry."

"G…get away from me." She said walking away from him. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat in the corner attempting to put her top back on, but she was shaking too much she couldn't put it on.

He quickly took one of his jackets off of his coat rack and walked over to Sam.

"Here, let me help you, please." He said. He slowly pulled her top of her grasp and she put her arms in front of her chest hoping to block herself from Freddie's view. He put the jacket over her shaking body.

"I…I told you to…to stay away from me." She hissed.

"Sam, please."

She contemplated arguing, but right now she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to.

"You have to move your arms Sam…I promise I won't look." He added nervously.

He saw the silent tears stream down her blushing cheeks and sighed. He slowly pulled her arms away from her chest and into the jacket. Her eyes were closed the whole time making Freddie feel much worse. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes averted at not look at anything whilst he zipped the jacket up.

"I…it's done." He said quietly, ashamed of himself for the embarrassment he'd put her through.

She opened her watery eyes and looked at Freddie. She looked so vulnerable. Something he'd never expected to see from Sam. She was officially broken and it was his fault.

He'd tricked her into marrying him and then his stupid teenage hormones had made him do this to her. She'd already been through enough. Freddie took a deep breath trying to clear his head, but the guilt wouldn't go away. He still felt awful. He knew Sam would never back down to a dare especially a dare from him, but he still pushed her.

"Sam… I'm sorry. I was a stupid hormonal jerk and I'm so sorry." He hesitated, his arm in mid air until he quickly decided to take a chance and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

To his surprise she scooted nearer to him letting him hold her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her wet tears on his skin and her body still trembling slightly.

"I really am sorry." He said softly his hands running through her hair.

"Me too." She said, her voice barely audible.

* * *

Sam was awake, but she just lay where she was, thinking. She remembered what happened last night with her and Freddie to some extent, but not much. She slowly got up to see if he was awake, but she felt something wrapped around her stopping her from moving. Then she felt her sticky cheek as she moved her face from what she'd just noticed was Freddie's chest. Suddenly, extra memories from the night before came back to her and she remembered she'd let herself cry in Freddie's arms.

She slowly managed to pull his arms away from her without waking him and got up. She gave a small smile when Freddie's sleeping form landed on the side of the bed with a soft thud, but she remembered that she'd just been sleeping in the arms of Fredward Benson and it quickly turned into a frown.

She walked across the room, out of the door and slowly crept down the steps. She didn't know what time it was, but she didn't want Mrs Benson to hear her. When she came to the Bensons' front door she skilfully undid the complicated array of locks and bolts and slipped out into the darkened hallway.

She then came to the Shay's door and instead saw that it was half open, but not enough for her to see much apart from the coffee table and the TV, which wasn't on. She walked inside and saw Spencer, Mrs Benson and Carly gathered around the kitchen table looking through magazines and catalogues, all three of their phones in the middle of the table.

"Hi," She said her voice croaky.

All three around the table jumped when they heard Sam's voice and turned around.

"Gosh, Sam that was scary!" Carly said.

"Sorry," Sam said walking over to them. "What's going on here or is it top secret?"

"Oh we…we were just…" Carly started.

"We were sorting funeral arrangements dear." Mrs Benson said.

The three of them stared at Sam for a moment waiting for a reaction.

"'Kay." She said quietly shrugging. She walked over to the couch and sat on it switching the TV on.

"We just need to go over a few things with you." Spencer said.

Sam listened half heartedly as they asked her about dates and other things to do with the funeral. She didn't really want to plan a funeral or even go to one for that matter, but she did try to listen. She wanted to make the right choices for her mom, hence the reason she perked up when she head the mention of which flowers they would have.

She took her time looking through the magazine, carefully studying each flower design until she chose purple (her mom's favourite colour) geraniums spelling out MOM. Carly nodded at the choice and passed the booklet to Mrs Benson, so she could order them.

The room went quiet apart from the soft murmur of the TV until Freddie burst through the door panting.

"Oh my gosh where-" He started shouting until he saw Sam sitting on the couch and he stopped for a moment to regain his breath.

"I mean… nothing." He said, before walking in and sitting beside Sam on the couch.

She gave him a confused look and then turned back to the TV.

"So it's set. The funeral's in two days." Mrs Benson said again watching Sam's expression along with everyone else in the room. This time it was blank.

**Would love to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks!! And can anyone take a guess at why Freddie was so worried?**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST OFF PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU'RE INTERESETED IN BETA-ING A NEW STORY OF MINE OR JUST HELPING ME OUT WITH A FEW DECISIONS AND THINGS, OR EVEN JUST GOING OVER MY STUFF AND GIVING ME AN HONEST OPINION :D There really was no need for capitals there haha.**

**Finally a new chapter for you guys!! I'm really sorry for the wait - i'm working on a new story that i want to post when i'm at least half way done, so that i can update more frequently, so all my other stories have been kinda pushed to the back for a bit. It's because i have so many ideas for the new story and i know how bad it is when you lose inspiration and i really don't wanna because i think this new story is my best yet, so yeah haha. **

**And i'm sorry about any grammatical errors - i don't know what's going on, but my Beta hasn't answered my emails or anything - i mean i know she's a busy bee (lol i feel like i'm 5 years old all over again saying that, mind you i feel like i'm 5 a lot :D) but she'd never took this long to respond. PampleMouseeRose what's going on girl? **

**Disclaimer - i'm still not owning this - i gotta speak with my lawyer (Shame i'm not important enough to have one.)**

Freddie had just walked into the Shay's. As soon as he stepped into the familiar apartment he felt the atmosphere dull and tense. It was so different to the usual fun up beat tone in the apartment. Freddie could see Spencer and his mum in the kitchen. Mrs Benson seemed to be in deep conversation with Spencer though Spencer didn't seem to be paying much attention.

There was no sign of Carly or Sam and he assumed they'd be up in the loft getting ready. Sam had stayed at Carly's that night and Freddie couldn't help but feel like it was his fault – scratch that, Freddie _knew_ it was his fault.

"Hi," Freddie said to the two in the kitchen. They both looked up at Freddie. Mrs Benson smiled at him and then continued talking to Spencer who had given Freddie a small wave.

Mrs Benson was dressed in a black skirt and matching flowy shirt. Spencer was in his favourite black tux, but he wasn't as chirpy as he normally was when that particular outfit was worn and a glum Spencer whilst wearing his tux wasn't a good sign.

"Where are Carly and Sam?" Freddie asked moving towards the stairs as he knew the answer anyway.

"You got it." Spencer said as Freddie smiled at him and started up the stairs.

* * *

As Freddie walked up the stairs he could hear Sam's shouts and very soon Carly's too.

"Carly just stop it okay! I'm not a little kid – I'm fine I don't need you to fuss over me like this!"

"I'm looking out for you Sam. I'm just-"

"I don't need you to look out for me just yet though. I'm fine."

"Your not fine Sam and I know it. You're forgetting I can see right through you. I can see right through this act and I know you are not fine."

He turned the corner to the loft and saw the two through the window on the door. He didn't feel the need to knock and walked straight in.

"Guys…" He tried to get the girls attention, but both hadn't even noticed he'd walked in. "Guys," Again they ignored his shouts. "GUYS!!" He yelled. This time both girls turned to him abruptly.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Carly sighed and sat on one of the many bean bag chairs scattered around the room.

Sam just scowled at him before walking out of the room.

"What happened?" He asked bringing a chair nearer to Carly and sitting down.

Carly sighed again. "It…it's nothing. Just Sam I guess. I mean she's acting like the whole thing doesn't affect her, you know? But I know her. I can see through it all. She's hurting Freddie, she really is." Carly finished tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at Freddie.

"I know Carly, but it's Sam we're talking about here. We have to give her space. She'll come around...eventually." He added, eventually seemed more appropriate with Sam.

Carly nodded, but he could tell she was still concerned. He wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder for support. He knew it meant nothing more and he didn't want it to mean nothing more. They were two friends in the same boat right now. And they needed each other as much as Sam needed the two of them. She just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

The funeral was over and Sam just stared at the people walking past her giving her sorry, pitiful looks. She didn't even know who they were and she knew they would have to go quick as she couldn't stand there looks any longer. She could feel Carly and Freddie eyeing her suspiciously as she hadn't yet shed a single tear. She was looking at the newly laid gravestone, reading it over and over:

_Here lies Laura Puckett beloved mother 1975 – 2009._

Mrs Bensons arm was wrapped protectively around her son and Spencer's around Carly. Although Sam knew everybody was there for her she still felt lonely, though she was the one who drove them away. As if they'd noticed how she felt Carly and Freddie were immediately at her side. Carly held her cold hand and it seemed liked the mornings argument was forgotten. Freddie stood close by her side. Just stood there, but him just stood there meant so much to Sam.

Again she felt Carly and Freddie's worried eyes on her and she looked up to see Spencer and Mrs Benson too watching her concerned. Everybody knew that it hadn't sunk in yet. She was still in shock. Even as the coffin was lowered to the ground as Carly cried and Mrs Benson shed a few tears Sam was silent.

"Sam sh…shall we go, or d…do you want to stay?" Carly asked softly.

Sam looked up suddenly tearing her eyes away from the gravestone.

"No, you guys go. I…I wanna stay." She said quietly, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"No we'll stay too." Carly replied not wanting to leave her friend in such a state.

"It's fine…you guys go."

Carly was ready to argue, but this time Spencer spoke.

"No Sam, we'll stay with you. We're here." He said firmly, but his voice full of comfort at the same time.

Sam still wasn't convinced.

She turned to Spencer,

"Please?" She whispered her eyes begging with him and Spencer couldn't say no, as he looked into Sam's vulnerable eyes for the first time ever.

He nodded. "Come on." He said leading the others out, whispering something to Freddie.

Sam waited till they were all out of sight and then looked to the gravestone again. The shock seemed to be wearing off as she read it for what must've been the hundredth time, but this time all she could read was:

_Here lies Lau… _before her vision blurred from the tears which were now forming in her eyes. It had finally sunk in. She was dead. She was gone and she wasn't ever coming back. Deep down she knew this was why she had wanted the others to leave. She had wanted to just sit and cry on her own. With the only memory she had left of her mother, a gravestone. She kneeled down next to the gravestone and cried. She hadn't cried before because she just couldn't and part of her knew once she did she wouldn't be able to stop.

She cried and cried thinking of all the time she'd spent with her mom. At first she'd tried to wipe away the tears as they fell, but soon she realised there was no use in that as they weren't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd sat there on her own on the damp grass. Her head was leaning on the cold hard gravestone and her neck was stiff. Her back hurt from sitting down for so long and the cold wind was sending shivers down her spine. The tears were flowing slowly and silently now as she just sat still thinking.

She didn't even flinch when she heard a voice, his voice near her.

"Hey," He said quietly. She didn't look up and he sat down near her. She still didn't look at him until his arm brushed hers.

She looked to him and saw him wince at what was probably the state of her.

"That bad." She said quietly, her voice croaky.

It looked as if contemplating whether to lie or not and then he nodded sheepishly.

She smiled at him before turning back to the gravestone.

They sat in silence until Sam spoke.

"She got me into my first club you know. I was only 15, but she said it was fine and it was. She knows her stuff. She got me an awesome fake ID a…and that she got her foot tattoo. Y…you know I chose that right?"

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. She let me choose it…" Freddie sat silently nodding and hmm-ing at all the appropriate times as Sam told him all of the memories she shared with her mom. Time passed quickly as she told him every little detail, almost as if she was reminding herself.

"And then…and then he had to hurt her like that j…just when everything was going fine. He just had to screw it all up!" Freddie looked up at the blond who seemed to be crying angry tears right now, but she wiped each one away furiously as they fell.

"I hate him. I hate him so much. He did this to her, but… but she…she didn't have to…to die on me!" Her voice was slowly rising.

Freddie knew she was getting angry, but it was all part of the 'Grieving process' as they'd once been taught in school. Redemption, Anger, Sadness, it was all there.

"Sam…"

"Why, why did she? Why… why'd she die on me." She said desperately looking at Freddie as if expecting an answer.

"Damn it Freddie, tell me!" she shouted as she pounded his chest. Freddie felt the blow, but he knew it wasn't as hard as Sam could hit him. She was weak and it showed.

"Why, why, why!" She shouted her voice now thick with tears as they streamed down her cheeks again. With every word she continuously pounded Freddie's chest harder and harder each time, but they were still weak blows. Until she finally stopped and fell, a broken, fragile, heap into his open arms.

* * *

Carly was pacing back and forth in her apartment worried sick. Freddie hadn't come back with Sam a yet and they hadn't heard from either of them. Freddie hadn't even called yet.

"Maybe I should go get them." Mrs Benson started "What with the weather right now. They'll both get sick and-"

"No, I think Sam's going to need time. We should leave her. I spoke to Freddie before we left and the kid knows what he's doing." Spencer said.

Carly nodded agreeing with her brother leaving Mrs Benson to sit on the couch defeated.

Carly jumped when she heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. She sighed in relief when she saw Freddie at the door a sleeping Sam in his arms.

"Just thought I'd let you know we're back. I'm gunna put her into bed now, she need's sleep."

Carly nodded as Freddie motioned for his mum to open the door to the opposite apartment.

* * *

Sam and Freddie both woke to the sound of Mrs Benson's shouts.

"What the hell…" Freddie exclaimed as he finally got up. He'd been lying in bed too lazy to get up, even though he was awake. He'd been listening to his mum shouting and couldn't lie there anymore.

"17 minutes," Sam said shocking him, "She's been shouting for exactly 17 minutes." She said looking up at the clock on the wall in front of her.

"Oh, I… I know. Do you know why?" He asked her. Sam was sat cross legged on her bed leaning back, the covers pulled right up to her chin.

"No. I couldn't be bothered getting up to see."

Freddie nodded as Sam looked at him this time as she was talking and he could tell straight away that she hadn't had much sleep at all. Dark circles were forming under her red eyes. He blushed as her eyes travelled to his bare chest and then back up to his face. She seemed to give him a small smirk that Freddie would've missed completely if he'd blinked and then she turned away, looking at the clock again.

"I'm going to go see what's up – you coming?"

"I guess, there's not much to do in your nerd cave." Instead of taking offence at Sam's insult to his room Freddie just smiled at her glad to have a tiny bit of normality. If Sam was back to insulting him things must be getting better, right?

"Why are you smiling at me like that, it's creepy."

"Oh, sorry," Freddie said quickly. He hadn't noticed he was still beaming at her.

"It…it's just nice to see your smile. It's been missing for a while." He said a small blush creeping onto his cheeks as he thought Sam would laugh at him for saying something so pathetic, but that was the old Sam – this Sam was different.

He was waiting for Sam's reaction, but all she did was look at him blankly for a moment before getting up and walking out of the room.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he liked the old Sam much better.

* * *

"I will not, I will not and I will not!" Mrs Benson shouted her voice raising an octave higher with each word.

"Mom look…" Freddie said from his current spot on the table next to Spencer. "Just calm down, breathe, and then think about this."

"How can I even begin to think about this idiotic request-"

Sam and Carly were both perched on the Bensons kitchen worktops watching the commotion wordlessly. An occasional muttering of words like 'Crazy' and 'Psychotic' coming from the two.

"Mrs B if you just listen to the social worker lady first and then-" Spencer started, but was cut off by the social worker.

"Mrs Benson I'm sorry, but the bottom line is you have two days to move out of this apartment and into apartment 10C. I don't see why it's a problem, we already have fit fully paid for and furnished for you." Mr Benson was outraged at this and was about to interrupt, but the social worker carried on speaking.

"If you are not out by then I will have to call higher authority and have you removed from this apartment."

With that the social worker made a swift exit leaving the 3 teens and adult with the mind of a teen to take the wrath of Mrs Benson.

**You guys know reviews are the best gift and i know your amazing at them :D Look at me flattering you haha! Thanks for last chapters reviews! You rock my sox, yeahh - i don't know what the hell that was just there :S**

**OKKK SO THE IMPORTANT THING - You know the story i'm working on, i mentioned it at the top i was wondering if anybody here is willing to Beta it for me? Someone who can read over my stuff and edit it best they can :D And someone to go over ideas with when they're a jumbled mess AND someone who's good at summaries. Yeah i don't ask for much lol, but i'd really appreciate it :D **

**Thanks guyss!!!**


End file.
